Itoshii Hito
by universaltoki
Summary: Renji takes the time to appreciate Byakuya, slowly and sweetly. My first fanfic!


**Itoshii Hito**

**(Rough Draft)**

**By MistressAbarai**

_My first fanfic! Yatta! I'm not sure how this'll play out, but it's worth a shot. One-shot that is(bad joke I know xD). I wrote this while listening to Itoshii Hito by Miyavi. Such a beautiful song!_

_Pairing: Byakuya K.& Renji A._

_w: One morning Renji takes the time to appreciate Byakuya, slowly and sweetly._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters( I sure wish I did...)._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

Golden sunlight spilled in through the minutely cracked window that lightly touched Renji's tranquil face. He furrowed his thin, maroon eyebrows together absentmindedly as the brightness threatened to blind him. Sighing deeply, he shifted his position on his bed, so that only his beautifully tanned back glowed from the rising sun. Something firm and warm brushed ever so softly against his face, causing him to open an eye lazily.

"Mmm...", He breathed as he gazed at the blank, yet enthralling face that belonged to a sleeping Kuchiki Byakuya. Byakuya's midnight black hair seemed to radiate a light of its own when illuminated with the Sun's rays. It fell in thin strands across his eyes and the rest flowed like an onyx river around his head, as if his and Renji's activies the night before had not even happened. Renji laughed inwardly when he believed to have seen a small grin grace Byakuya's tantalizing lips. Maybe he was still replaying their impossibly amazing time together subconciously in his mind, reliving each cry, touch, and moan.

With a great amount of self control, Renji placed feather-light kisses on his dark-haired lovers soft eyes, watching if he would awaken. When Renji assured himself he was in the clear, he began to stroke the satin-like, shinning, raven-colored hair, feeling his heart pound in his chest like a wild animal begging to be freed as he savored Byakuya's wonderfully naked body. His eyes roamed across the length of him noting every love mark and light bruise from their passionate love making.

"I love you, Byakuya."

Renji then began planting kisses on Byakuya's slender neck, feeling the faint fluttering of his pulse. His hands wandered down carefully, toying with his lover's nipples briefly and gently, causing a slow moan to escape Byakuya's sensual mouth. Soon, they turned to pebbles between his crimson-haired lover's fingers as he unknowingly became aroused to his ministrations. Arching his back languidly, Byakuya wordlessly asked for more, and Renji more than willingly complied. Renji caressed Byakuya's seemigly perfect body, stroking his hard, toned abdominals. However, that was not the area Renji trully desired to lay his hands on. His face turned a light tinge of pink once his fingers ran over the diminutive hair that led to the nobleman's nether region.

"Ahhh...mmm..." Byakuya tossed and turned delicately, the lovely sensations of Renji's touch flooding his mind with ecstasy although he remained asleep, for the time being. Eagerly, Renji grasped Byakuya's ever growing member, pumping it tenderly, cherishing the occasional moan and sigh his perplexing lover made. Their once silent breathing hitched and grew faster as Renji's movements became quicker and Byakuya's hips instictively bucked forward, begging for much more.

"Mo...more, Renji--aahhh...", Now fully awake, Byakuya mumbled incoherent phrases as he fell under an extremely powerful spell of pure pleasure.

"Puh--please, ahhh nnnghh... Renji!" He grabbed Renji's flaming wine-red hair, positioning his flushed face directly in front of his aching erection. Getting the idea, Renji hungrily engulfed Byakuya's length into his warm, inviting mouth. He hummed heartily, the vibrations sending electriying zaps of delerious enchantment throughout the obsidian-haired man beneath him. Renji bobbed up and down the delicious length, barely grazing his teeth against the supple skin.

"Yes! Oh,God... Haa, ahhh..." Byakuya couldn't control the illiterate drabble that fell from his mouth as Renji began to suck fervently on the head of his cock. Renji's own member throbbed painfully, neglected from any activities. Multi-tasking, he reached down and pumped rapidly, panting while still sucking Byakuya. Suddenly, Renji deepthroated Byakuya, swallowing ardently as his lover came hard and vigorously into his mouth.

The nobleman cried out wantonly, coming from a high that rivaled all others. He thrusted forward a few more times, riding out his mind-blowing orgasm before he laid back wearily against the bed sheets. Almost immediately after witnessing such a breathtaking display, his scarlet-haired lover moaned ostentatiuosly, spilling his seed messily over his hand and the white bed sheets, collapsing exhaustedly on top of Byakuya. Renji licked his lips, hoping to get every last drop of Byakuya's phenomenal taste. Drowsily, he crawled back up to kiss Byakuya, loving the way their tongues stroked and twisted around eached other as if they wanted to memorize every detail. They broke their kiss to gasp hurridly for air, not caring too much how their lungs burned for oxygen.

"Renji, I love you. Always." Byakuya smiled thinly, yet his grin seemed to brighten his exquisite afterglow.

"I love you, Byakuya, as well." He kissed Byakuya once more before the two lovers' eyes grew heavy as sleep overtook them.

x.x.x

* * *

AN: I know the ending seemed a bit cliched xD It's my first fanfic so have sympathy. But not too much! If I need to improve on anything, please do **NOT **hesitate to say so. I needs teh critisism! Please review! Arigato :3

P.S.: I am willing to take requests for different **_yaoi _**pairings.


End file.
